sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sagaa
* Saran * Kishore * Sree Raam * Pandi * Prithvirajan * Ayra * Ahamed Ravi Venkatraman | music = Shabir | cinematography = Niran Chander | editing = Hariharan | country = India | language = Tamil | budget = | studio = Selly Cinemas | released = | runtime = 122 minutes }} Sagaa ( ) is a 2019 Tamil language crime film directed by Murugesh. It was produced by R. Selvakumar and Ramprasath. The film stars Saran, Kishore and Sree Raam. Music director Shabir composed the songs and background music. Synopsis The movie is set in the dark areas of a bustling metro. Orphans Sathya and Kadhir are raised by a local transgender woman. They are orphaned again when she is killed by her brother over a property dispute. Sathya and Kadhir avenge her death, landing them in jail. While in jail, Kadhir is killed by a rowdy named Ganga. Sathya vows to kill Ganga. He befriends inmates Shiva and Jacky and escapes with them, but Jacky gets caught. After that, Shiva and Sathya separate. The warden learns of their escape. He catches Shiva and pushes him to reveal Sathya's whereabouts. Shiva leads him to a house where Sathya is hiding, but is shocked to find his sweetheart Pooja instead. He is killed by the warden for showing the wrong place. Meanwhile Sathya gets on a bus. One of the warden's henchmen arrives to kill him. He falls in love with Aarohi, a young girl who saves him from the henchman. Later, he is seen fighting with Ganga, but Ganga is killed by Jacky. Jacky reveals that his sister Jenny was raped and killed by Ganga, and he sought revenge. Sathya beats up Ganga. The movie ends with Sathya telling Aarohi that he will come back for her one day. Cast * Saran as Sathya * Pandi as Kadhir * Kishore as Shiva * Neeraja as Pooja, Shiva's love interest * Ayra as Aarohi,Sathya's love interest * Sree Raam as Jacky * Prithvi Rajan as Ganga * Ambani Shankar as jail captive Production Sagaa is SellyCinemas' debut film venture. Pre-production commenced in January 2015. Principal photography began in EVP film city in Chennai. The film's jail sets were constructed and erected by SellyCinemas. The filming progressed at the coastal areas of Tamil Nadu and Pondicherry and concluded in Karnataka and Andhra Pradhesh. The film released on 1 February 2019.http://theekkuchi.com/sagaa-movie-latest-news/ Soundtrack Shabir signed on to the project in early 2015. The album consists of 7 songs. Shabir had reportedly collaborated with a European orchestra to produce one of the pieces. The album features Malaysian and international Tamil rap pioneer Dr Burn, South East Asian metal band Rudra, singer and actress Andrea Jeremiah, playback singer Naresh Iyer and gospel singer Alphonse. The soundtrack was produced in four countries including Singapore, Hungary, Malaysia and India. The initial single "Sevulu Kizhiyum" was released on 9 May 2016. The music video featuring Shabir and the cast was released on YouTube by Think Music India. The hit single "Yaayum" took its lyric from classical Tamil poetic work Kuṟuntokai from Sagaa achieved millions of views on YouTube. The album received rave reviews with IndiaGLitz calling it "Strikingly Impressive". References External links * Category:2019 films Category:Indian films Category:Indian crime drama films